Share The Love
by talinsquall
Summary: Vincent loves his babies no matter what. Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Rufus/Cloud. OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Potential Mpreg, Handicapped Remnant, Mentioned Gore, Cursing


A/N: Ending is kinda meh, because this was supposed to be a longer story, but I forgot the rest of it. Sadness. **Vincent is the Remnants' father because he was Sephiroth's father** … in my reality.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Vincent loves his babies no matter what.

Pairings: Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Rufus/Cloud

Warnings: OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Potential Mpreg, Handicapped Remnant, Mentioned Gore, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

 **Share The Love**

XXX

(Aerith's Church - Fresh From The Lifestream)

The Pool of Life returned to its placid stillness when Cid wrestled Loz back towards his gagging half-drowned brothers, Kadaj and Yazoo.

"I'm not stupid!" Loz's bellow echoed through the old church.

Cid smacked between Loz's shoulder blades. "Y'know who says that? Stupid people! Now barf up the rest of yer lungs, so we can mosey outta here. The scent of Turk is rising."

Vincent straightened from his hovering position around his returned boys. "Excuse me?"

Cid hastily hauled a woozy Loz up into a fireman's carry and strode towards the open front doors. "See what Ah mean? The stupid is contagious and spreading while Ah speak. Let's get goin."

Vincent crossed his arms in front of him. "Am I expected to carry my other almost full-grown sons by myself?'

Cid half-turned with a shrug. "Hell no. Mah baby won't be carryin' nothing once Big Brother Cloud stops his internal complainin' and helps. Spiky! Move yer ass! The only one allowed to sulk in the rafters is more beautiful than you and has the last name of Valentine-Highwind."

Instead of chancing the shaky ladders, Cloud quintuple-flipped to the church floor. His landing setting off a small earthquake. "I'm not mentally whining. I'm thinking. Aerith stated to us the Remnants were being returned so they could live out their lives free from Jenova's influence. She altered what she could, but some things could not be changed."

Vincent bent down to hug his boys. "What things?"

Yazoo returned Vincent's embrace before rising on unsteady legs. "No matter, Father. I can walk on my own. I'm sure Kadaj can say the same. Kadaj?"

Kadaj smiled and attempted to get up. Then he attempted to get up with Vincent's help. Then he screamed. "I can't move my legs! Why won't my legs move?"

XXX

(New Shinra - Same Day)

Rufus's eyebrow raised to the ceiling when his office door exploded inward and a stampede of former Avalanche members and soaking wet Remnants flooded in. "Tseeeeeng, what happened to Security?"

A stone-faced Cloud gently laid a sobbing Kadaj on top of Rufus's desk. "I happened. Security sucks by the way. You need a bodyguard. Also, you've met my little brother before. Aerith sent him back with nonworking legs. Fix him."

Instead of helping the crying boy laying in front of him, Rufus sat back in his luxurious chair and stared at the lethal spiky-haired beauty he had yearned for what seemed like forever. "I see no incentive in this for New Shinra or for the Planet. When the Remnants first showed up, I practically begged for your help, Cloud. I consider this fitting retribution for the harm these boys did to me and mine in the past. I couldn't walk, now Kadaj can't. Reno, drop the slappy Remnant!"

Reno's grin merely grew when Yazoo delivered another ringing love tap. "Nothin' doin.' My baby doll's legs work just fine. I let go and he'll run for the hills, yo!"

Vincent half-turned from comforting Kadaj to level Cerberus at the smiling redhead. "Reno, the first time you met Yazoo, he kicked you through a steel door. During the last meeting, you blew him up. While I am well aware of Turk love customs, at this time, Yazoo does not seem to return your affections. Release him."

Reno's ever present smirk fell from his face, quickly to be replaced with a glare of determination. "Crap. Oh yeah! Ahem. I, Reno, declare my intentions to formally court your son, Yazoo, meeting all the Turk requirements. Hopefully, to end in marriage. All I have or ever have shall be his. Err. Did I say it right, Tseng? Ow, Yazoo! Watch the hair!"

Vincent shifted to direct his crimson gaze to Tseng, who gracefully knelt to one knee and grasped Kadaj's shaking hand with his own. His pledge of love and fidelity to Kadaj and request for future marriage was delivered in full formal Wutaiain.

Cid threw his hands up in exasperation with an amazed Loz still hanging off his broad back. "Showoff!"

"You really mean it?"

All attention returned to Kadaj who had stopped crying and screaming for the moment.

Tseng caressed Kadaj's tearstained cheek. "Did you truly understand my pledge?"

Kadaj leaned into the caress with sleepy eyes. "Yes, but don't ask me how."

Cloud absentmindedly settled on the edge of Rufus's desk. "Aerith altered what she could, but some things couldn't be changed. Yazoo! What did Aerith change for you?"

Yazoo flipped his hair with a sniff and pinched Reno hard for still being wickedly pretty without him. "Not a thing. I'm beautiful like Father, so she told me I would do fine. She just ordered me to stop making fun of Loz."

Loz huffed when Cid finally dropped him onto Rufus's couch. "I don't have the rage or the screaming lady in my head anymore. Oh! I can look at any invention, take it apart, put it back together, and rebuild it 90% more efficiently for 10% of the price. What kind of gift is that?"

Both Rufus and Cid opened their arms wide. "Son!"

XXX

Rufus sighed, observing Reeve pace back and forth. "Well, the Head of the WRO can obviously walk; so why are you crying?"

Reeve halted with hands clasped over his heart. "An Ancient engine consisting of more parts than I can count. I spent five years and was only able to figure out the outer workings. Loz had dismantled the whole thing in ten minutes and spelled out its details in less time than that. We can begin preproduction next week if we wanted, with Vincent's parental permission, of course. Oh Rufus, it's like Aerith gave me my dream baby. Thank you, Vincent!"

Vincent received the handshake with a twitch of the mouth. "I haven't given permission yet. All the children in my family at least graduated from school, even Sephiroth passed his college equivalency exams. I was planning for the boys to do the same. This work silliness can wait for a later time."

Vincent started when a frightened Loz suddenly flopped next to him and hid underneath his cape. "Don't make me go to school, Father! Guys are mean and girls are ishy! If I keep down the stupid, Cid says I can work in the hanger with him and the other mechanics. He swears they won't make fun of me because he pays their paychecks and will kick their asses if they give any lip."

Vincent sent a worried glance towards Cid. His arm quick to reassure Loz with a squeeze of love.

Cid nodded an affirmative from his seat on the couch. "Loz is not only a gift for us but for the whole Planet. Aerith did right by him for sure. With the rage and the crazy gone, his emotional state is something both Reeve and Ah can identify with. It ain't stupid. It's shyness and fear. Ah combat it with cursing, nicotine, and tea. Reeve deals with life by talking through his cat. Loz jest wants to be helpful and loved by his family. School life would send our boy straight to the psych ward and you'd follow right after to keep him safe. By working for Reeve, he wouldn't be workin' for Shinra and he'd be doing good for the Planet."

Reeve crouched to pet Loz through the cape. "I'll take care of him, Vincent. I swear it. I remember the social rigors of school. Cid is correct. It wouldn't be a kindness to send Loz there every day. I'd rather send him into battle. There he would be able to fight back with his enhanced abilities. With his mind, he has no defense against the calculated cruelty of strangers."

Vincent shuddered, remembering his own school years. His intense shyness had skipped past Sephiroth, Kadaj, and Yazoo, and quadrupled its effect into poor Loz. "Do not cry, Loz. You can act however you wish. Cid will always protect you and I'm just a few steps away in the house when you want to talk."

The shivering lump under the cape scooted closer. "Will the funny kitty visit again with more puzzles? I like puzzles now my head is clear."

Vincent drew away the cape to meet Loz's hopeful eyes. "From what I've heard, Reeve has warehouses full of puzzles for you to solve. I'm sure you'll see the funny kitty every day."

Loz's sweet smile was replaced by a look of fear. "Kadaj is scared, Father. I can sense it. The doctors are poking him too much. Can we go to him?"

Vincent swiftly rose, clutching Loz's hand in his, while stretching out his other to be clasped by Cid. "Your future is settled, Loz. We must now see to your brothers."

XXX

The circle of physicians stood frozen by the scene. One brave soul piped up to save his peer. "All standard mobility tests, Sir! I promise. Please release the doctor. He's turning blue!"

Vincent ignored the struggling physician being choked to death by Tseng to fly over and cuddle his pale-faced boy. He placed a firm hand on Yazoo's shoulder, who hugged from the other side. "Sift through the hysterics. What is Kadaj thinking?"

Yazoo's eyes glazed over. "Broken. Reborn broken. Shouldn't have come back. Burden. Can't be a burden to Father."

Vincent held both boys closer. Loz joined in by embracing Kadaj's legs. "Never. My boys will never be a burden to me. Come back, Kadaj. Return to us. Your family is waiting."

"Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent turned a blood-chilling gaze towards the head physician. "Valentine-Highwind. Explain with no prevarication. I am an ex-Turk from a long line of scientists. Lies shall lead to death. Understand?"

The doctor nodded. "Your son has misunderstood our findings. For whatever reason, his lower back injury from his prior fight with Mr. Strife carried over from his former life. While severe, it is completely treatable with healing and daily physical therapy. Leg braces will be required until he relearns how to walk, but they can be removed permanently once he regains full mobility."

Vincent ran a sure hand down Kadaj's back. "Calm yourself, my son. Hear what the doctor said? With time and hard work, you shall heal."

Kadaj snorted through his tears, half-hiding his face in Vincent's cape. "Hate hard work. Why should it be me? It wasn't my fault."

"No, it's mine."

The family looked over to a guilt-stricken weeping Cloud.

Surprised out of his depression, Kadaj brought his arms out of the cape and made fluttering motions with his hands. "Big Brother Rain Cloud is never allowed. I don't even remember the stupid fight. Besides, it was all the screaming head lady's fault. Time for hugs. Hugs fix everything."

Cloud slouched forward to be embraced by his forgiving little brothers and a relieved Vincent.

Rufus soft-shoed his way over to a wary Tseng. "Tell me we recorded my Rain Cloud for posterity . If not, all the Turks are fired."

Tseng straightened his cuffs while delivering a last kick to the unconscious scientist who foolishly attempted to masquerade as a doctor. "Constant surveillance of Cloud Strife continues to be constant. This means, yes, we do have footage of your sick, unhealthy crush crying over the thought he had permanently handicapped his little brother to save the Planet. Also, you cannot fire the Turks because you fired us all this morning when Cloud wouldn't take your calls again."

Cid delivered a hearty slap to Loz's back. "Hear we Valentine-Highwinds have some leg braces to build."

Loz straightened up with a watery sniffle. "Once I'm shown what they are, I can make them. I'll make Kadaj the best leg braces in the world."

Reeve made his presence known with a small cough. "If a Tuesti may join in the building, I have the perfect prototypes to show you."

Cid glanced uncertainly towards his family.

Vincent gave his permission with a light wave. "Yazoo has volunteered to be a secondary caregiver for Kadaj, so we should be busy for awhile. Go do what you do best."

XXX

(Healin Lodge - Kadaj's Medical Suite - Two months later)

"Not interested." Cloud's vacant gaze returned to the spectacular view surrounding the tranquil spa.

Rufus slithered around to lay a light hand on Cloud's stiff shoulder. "As you say, while the Turks have always been sound, my outer security sucks. I need a bodyguard. You are the Planet's Chosen. There is no one else better qualified for the job."

Tifa trotted past, delivering a sharp slap to Rufus's hand. "Stay strong, Cloud. If you kiss him, he'll probably sign over the company."

Leaving a rare sputtering Rufus in her wake, Tifa waddled over to Loz working diligently at a side table with another puzzle the "funny kitty" dropped off that morning. "Sooo, you told me when you returned you'd do anything to make up for beating me bloody and leaving me for dead. Did you mean it?"

Blinking with surprise, Loz raised his head up. "Tifa, ma'am, what are you doing out of bed? You're eight months pregnant and high-risk. Rude told us you were on permanent bed rest until the baby was born."

Tifa stopped the rambling by placing a hand over Loz's mouth. "Can you rebuild a basement alcohol storage room which would contain any and all spills to protect the foundation?"

All Tifa received was Loz's confused expression until, like always, Cid sauntered in to save the day. "Preggers is talkin' 'bout Building Room Plan 4562-3."

To Tifa's relief, Loz's puzzlement cleared instantly and he answered with a confident nod. "Fine. Cid, Cloud, Loz is with me today. Leave the puzzle here."

Cid set the new models of Kadaj's braces down to give Loz a heartening hug goodbye. "Tifa will treat ya right. Jest werk yer magic and come on back. She'll be sure to overfeed ya. No worry 'bout that."

Tifa dragged Loz away by his hoodie before he could reply. "Yeah. Yeah. Love and coconuts. Rufus! Rude's taking the day off. He's busy pumping beer out of my basement."

Cloud pushed Rufus away. "Where's Barrett in all this?"

Tifa shrugged. "At the Seventh Heaven, drinking unsanitary beer, yelling that Marlene's too young to be dating, and waiting for Loz to show up and tell him what to do. Bye!"

Cloud allowed a small smile to cross his face, before he turned back to the view, and the tiring attentions of the last Shinra.

Rufus sidled up for another go. "Now, where were we?"

"Not interested."

XXX

(Healin Lodge - Park Area)

Vincent steadied his stiff son. "Kadaj, you have to breathe."

Kadaj wobbled in place. "Father, when I breathe I fall down."

Yazoo flipped a page in the medical journal he was reading. "When you don't breathe, you lose consciousness, then fall down. So think of it as a good thing. You're learning to fall down without hurting yourself."

Kadaj forgot his precarious position and shook his fist at his brother. "Yazoo, I'm supposed to be learning how to stand, then to walk, not how to fall. Stop confusing my body!"

Yazoo watched as Vincent caught his flailing brother. "And down he goes."

Vincent carefully set Kadaj in his wheelchair. "Let's rest a little, then we can try again. Yazoo, have you decided what you plan to do next?"

Yazoo lounged back to stare at the blue sky above. "With the way I can read people, Tseng believes I would do quite well with the intelligence division of the WRO."

Vincent rolled Kadaj's wheelchair over, then sat cross-legged next to Yazoo. "Read people. A polite way of saying you can interpret people's motives and their emotional state. It's not from the enhancements. You received this gift from your grandmother. She steered me away from Science towards the Turks. She swore my future was there."

Yazoo rotated around, so he could lay his head in Vincent's lap. "Did she see you getting shot, experimented on, and laying in a coffin for over thirty years?"

Vincent answered with a tweak to a pert nose. "No. Evangeline Valentine never went into unpleasant details. She told me of supreme future happiness and left it at that."

Kadaj fiddled with the quilt Vincent had laid over his legs. "I want family. A big family with a home in the country. And to walk again, of course."

Vincent reached out to clasp Kadaj's hand. "We talked about this when the medical test results came back and you all were designated Bearers. Babies are soft and cute, but they are hard work, then they grow older and learn how to talk. Being a parent is the hardest job you could undertake."

Kadaj worked at a fabric knot with his other hand. "But it's the most rewarding one I can think of."

Vincent squeezed his son's hand before letting go. "You're so young. Live more life before settling down, Kadaj. Cid and I can wait a little longer for our grandchildren."

Kadaj looked up with frightened eyes. "Will Tseng really wait for me?"

Tseng's arms wrapped around the wheelchair to embrace a surprised Kadaj from behind. "I will wait forever, Love."

"Grossness!"

Vincent pointed behind Tseng's suddenly irritated face. "You seem to have grown a pimple. Need it popped?"

Yuffie flipped over Tseng's back to plop down next to Vincent. "Not a pimple. I am the official Wutaiain Liaison to the WRO. I am also the Royal Princess of the Wutai Nation. A title I can finally relinquish once my truant big brother marries Kadaj. He makes a far prettier princess than me."

"Agreed." Tseng barely dodged Yuffie's thrown rock.

Vincent ignored Yuffie laying her head on his shoulder and kept track of his belongings.

Crimson eyes widened when Yuffie shoved a photo on her phone in front of his face. It was taken when Kadaj had surprised Tseng and dressed up in a formal Wutaian ceremonial dress. Yazoo had spent half the morning fixing Kadaj's grown-out hair. "Godo was all ready with the Hell No, when I showed him this picture. Once he heard Kadaj was a Bearer, he automatically became #1 Favorite Daughter."

Kadaj tilted his head in confusion. "But I'm a boy."

Yuffie shook her head and tossed the phone to Tseng so he could see. "Old Man Godo has too much old in him to care. Bearer equals grandbabies. I don't want any. Kadaj wants about fifty. Hence, Kadaj is #1 Favorite Daughter."

Tseng rested his head against Kadaj's knee and angled the phone for a better view. "It's not just that. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

Yuffie hugged her knees and began to rock in place. "I didn't see the resemblance either, until Godo pointed it out. Mama couldn't walk before she died. Godo carried her everywhere, smiling all the way, with never a complaint. Just like Tseng is carrying you in the picture, Kadaj."

Kadaj peered down at the phone held in Tseng's hand and pointed to the picture. "Father, you wanted to know what else I wanted for my future? I want this. Always. If I can't walk again, I'll be alright because Tseng will be there to carry me."

Shocked, Yuffie stopped her restless rocking. "Hoooooly Leviathan. Be careful, Kid. Tseng may wear a suit, but he's old school all the way. You'll be barefoot and pregnant for the next forty years. Sixty with your enhancements."

Kadaj tilted his head in thought. "Will I be able to wear those pretty hair adornments every day?"

Yuffie scratched the back of her head. "Yeah. And Tseng is supposed to give you more shiny crap for each baby. Clan law and stuff."

Kadaj rested in his chair with a sigh. "Then I will be content."

Yazoo raised a hand from his prone position. "All well and good, but we're missing the bigger question here. Since when has Yuffie been Tseng's little sister? We beat the man up, nearly blow his brains out, and Father came to rescue him. We didn't hear a peep from Yuffie until we fondled her materia."

Yuffie reached over to give a yank to silky locks. "For your information, Tseng's always been my big brother, but he was never interested in staying in Wutai. He bolted right after Mama's funeral. There's a humungous Wutaiain soap opera complete with subtitles in between then and now, but let's just say it's all water under the bridge. Once a certain prince or princess comes along…"

Kadaj ignored Yuffie's sing-song to brush soothing fingers across the scar above Tseng's brow. "I shot you in the head and laughed while you bled on the cave floor. I can't even blame the screaming hag for my actions. It was all me. Then Father saved you. I felt so lost and angry. I screamed at the sky. My pretty plaything had been taken away."

Tseng caught Kadaj's hand and kissed his fingertips. "I didn't want to leave you, and interrupt our playtime, but I would have died if I stayed. Until you came back, I felt like I had."

With a lone tear trailing down his cheek, Kadaj bent over to give Tseng a cherished kiss.

Yazoo snarled, reared up, and banged a nearby tree with an enhanced fist. "Reno, your Turk love customs are strange, confusing, and perverted. I want no part of it."

A golden store bag fell at Yazoo's feet.

Being cautious, Vincent gingerly picked the bag up and drew out the contents. "Why this is extremely nice, Yazoo. Isn't this the satchel from the magazine layout you showed me last week?"

Yazoo took the shoulder bag from Vincent's hands and handled it with joy. "The exact one. But how…? It's been sold out for weeks, even Mr. Shinra had no luck when he called the factory for me."

Vincent sat back with a tiny smile. "A true Turk will provide the unattainable for their chosen. No matter the cost. It's a basic requirement in a Turk relationship. Turk love customs have their practical uses. If you do not wish to return Reno's feelings, you should give the gift back, so the poor man can move on with his life."

"Mine!" Yazoo clutched the present to his chest. He warily drew his hand up to grasp Reno's hanging down from the tree. "Mine too."

Reno smirked upside-down. "Aces, yo! Can I come down now?"

Yazoo glanced up with a sinister smile. "No."

XXX

(New Shinra - One Year Later)

Cloud felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. While he should be vigilant with his bodyguard duties, Rufus's meeting with Edge's civic leaders proved boring to the extreme. No one cared what he was doing, so he quietly drew his phone out and played the sent video from Vincent. Luminescent eyes widening , he raised the volume.

Kadaj waved his arms at the camera phone. "Look at me, Big Brother! Loz, hold the phone still."

Vincent carefully helped his son to his feet. "Careful, Kadaj. Walk straight to Tseng. You can do it."

Cid placed his steady hands on Vincent's shoulders. "Ya did good, Vince. Real good. Look at our boy go."

While tears dripped down Cloud's cheeks, he viewed his brave little brother unsteadily totter his way across the room, without braces or crutches, to fall into Tseng's safe arms.

Yazoo and Reno cheered, while Loz placed a chair under Kadaj so he could rest.

Cloud barked out a rare laugh watching the rest of his family surround Kadaj and Tseng with hugs. He gasped when Rufus tenderly wiped his tears away. The pseudo-SOLDIER inwardly flinched, realizing Shinra had cleared the room without his bodyguard noticing.

With the video playback completed, Cloud's abrupt decision was quick but final. "I'm done dealing with you. I signed a contract, but I don't want to be your bodyguard anymore. I missed my little brother's first steps to guard you from a boardroom of lazy, fat men. Get your Turks to pick up the slack. Reno needs the overtime. Yazoo just picked up the Winter Solstice shopping catalogs."

Rufus cradled Cloud's blank porcelain visage. Hojo's experiments had nothing to do with the hero's facial perfection. His military records proved it. Strife's features were flawless and shining when he was a thirteen-year-old grunt. Zack had earned his pay keeping the pedophiles from the boy. "Our children will be too stunning for this Planet."

Cloud shook Rufus's hands away. "Children. More like chess pieces in your lifelong game. You've treated my brothers well, because it suits you to keep your Turks happy, but I will never be blind to the selfish emotional parasite you are. It will always be about what I can do for you. How much of my love is going to you. Gods help anyone or anything which takes my attention from you. The rare exception would be our children, of course. My kids deserve a kind, decent father. I deserve a good man for a husband. I'm the Planet's Chosen, damn it. I earned it."

Rufus's blue eyes narrowed, observing Cloud slump down into a nearby chair. "Zackary Fair is dead. Your good man died so you could live on, save the Planet multiple times, give me happiness, and gorgeous Shinra heirs. Besides, he was Sephiroth's husband, not yours. You never stood a chance with those two. I am the only choice you have. I've made sure of it. So pick me or resign yourself to being childless and alone."

Cloud rested his weary head on the chair back. Surprised shock nowhere in sight. "You ruthless son-of-a-bitch. You were truly raised to be a Turk. I wondered what happened to most of my boyfriends. Strange, confusing, and perverted. Yazoo has no idea how right he is about Turk Love Customs. Thank the Gods Reno warned me about the rules when I was a kid."

Rufus sat down and rolled over to whisper in Cloud's ear. "I eliminated the unworthy myself, not even Tseng knows the true kill count. The last one cried for his mommy when I yanked out his intestines and threw them on the floor. They were still unraveling when he died."

Cloud recoiled and tried to ignore the thrill running up his spine. "His name was Travis. We had broken up already. He found me distant and cold. He also found my ability to bear children disgusting."

Rufus ran his fingers down Cloud's muscled arm. "The fool. I should have carved his heart out first."

Cloud sniffed and glanced away as Rufus's fingers wandered down to the Planet's Chosen's surprising erection. "I realize some Shinra tendencies are genetic, but I believe most of your flaws are learned. I will raise our children the way my mother raised me. If you attempt to interfere with your warped Shinra thinking or try to take them away from me, I will make Sephiroth's rampage look like a cakewalk."

As his hand went to work, Rufus nuzzled behind Cloud's ear. "A country schoolmarm upbringing for the next Shinra generation. How quaint. I have our marriage all planned out. A small family affair. I know how you despise big scenes."

Cloud turned his head to receive Rufus's lusty kiss. "Will I already be pregnant with the Shinra heir?"

Rufus yanked Cloud's sweater vest off and pulled his former bodyguard to the carpeted floor. "Oh fuck yes."


End file.
